


existence (?)

by frodo_stole_my_ring



Series: highlander oneshots [2]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frodo_stole_my_ring/pseuds/frodo_stole_my_ring
Summary: Throughout the story you begin to realise you exist.
Series: highlander oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160753
Kudos: 5





	existence (?)

Throughout the story you begin to realise you exist. It’s funny you think. So long ago, the only thing you were scared of was dying. Just the thought of no thoughts could terrify you. Before even that the terror didn’t even stop at death: You used to be shaking in your pants at the thought of the gods and what they would do to you. Imagine. You go on through the fear of the gods and the wolves and the cold and then you die. You die and then you live. You thought this time, this time it would be different. But instead of wolves, sharp blades strike you with fear. Instead of the cold, the graveyards make you cower in a way the gods never made you. Throughout the story, however, you begin to realise you exist. You are no longer afraid of death, but of the end of the story.

Joe asked you once if you’ve seen the hands that cast the shadows yet.

**Author's Note:**

> more sleep deprived nonsense


End file.
